DBZ Teen Moms
by deafgirl22
Summary: ChiChi, Bulma, & Android 18 are Teen Moms!
1. Week One

**DBZ TEEN MOMS **

**Join us this season on "Teen Moms" as we travel to the Dragonball Z world to follow young moms, ChiChi, Bulma and 18. **

ChiChi sits down with the camera crew. The bright lights bother her but she's excited to do the show. The main cameraman nods at her to go ahead and start her soliloquy. She clears her throat and takes a deep breath,** "**So like, my boyfriend's name is Goku. He's a martial arts champion and we are so in love right now. My Dad is supportive. He pays for everything we need right now. Everyone knows him as the Ox-King. Most people are terrified to be around him but not Goku. Goku's not scared of anything. I like that about him. I know my Dad wishes that we would just get married but I'm waiting for Goku to propose to me. I think I deserve that fairy tale wedding and all. I mean, just because we already have a baby doesn't mean I let go of my dreams and all. Goku's going to do it soon... propose to me, I mean, like I'm sure when you talk to him, he's gonna be all about him and me and when we're going to get married.

The camera crew catches up with Goku who is in the backyard training. Goku looks up at everyone, "Hi! Are you here to train too? I can't wait for the World Martial Arts Tournament! I wonder who I'll be up against. I'm hungry. Are you hungry? I'm gonna go get me a sandwich, be right back!" They waited around for over an hour, Goku never came back.

The production crew headed to Capsule Corporation to interview another teen mom. She is ready for her monologue. She smooths her long blue hair and smiles confidently at the camera. "My name is Bulma Briefs. My parents own Capsule Corporation so I'm pretty set for life already. I'm smart, beautiful and very confident. I like creating things, you know, inventing things but like having a baby was way cooler than all the other stuff I've ever done. My boyfriend at the time was Yamcha; but he's not the father of my baby. He was really upset when he found out that I had been sleeping around on him cause he's usually the one that does the whole "sleeping around" bit in our relationship. We've broken up now but are trying to stay friends. I still love him just not like I love my baby's daddy. My baby boy's name is Trunks and I gave him my last name cause his daddy isn't around much. His name is Vegeta. He's a prince, like literally a prince! Isn't that cool. Yeah... it's cool. I'm awesome enough to, you know, bang a prince and all." Bulma giggles and looks away from the camera.

The crew was hesitant to interview Vegeta. But, Bulma shooed everyone out to where he was training in a circular-looking pod called the Gravity Room. Vegeta wasn't happy with the disturbance. "What do you want you weak pathetic human beings? Get that camera out of my face! I'm training here! Begone or I'll kill you all!" The camera crew runs for their lives.

After lunch, the production team tracked down Yamcha. He was pleasantly surprised that he was being interviewed for the show. "Sure I love Bulma... I love women in general you know. Females are really fascinating. I used to be scared to death of 'em. Not anymore though. Yeah, I was pretty shocked by Bulma getting knocked up and by Vegeta of all people, I mean really? That guy killed me once! How could she do this to me. We still hang out together but kid's not mine, you know what I'm saying?" The crew rolls their eyes and thanks Yamcha for his time. They load up their van and head to Kame Island.

Krillen and Android 18 are sitting together on the couch holding hands while the crew sets up the lights and cameras. Krillen is excited to share their experience on the show. "Wow do we have a love story! Dr. Gero created 18 to kill Goku and take over the world! Yeah, I know! And even though she was this evil, destructive half-human creature thingy... I still thought she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my life. I would venture to say that I loved her from the moment I set eyes on her... after I shit my pants of course. Thought she was going to kill me. Oh boy." Krillen chuckles and looks at 18. She smiles at Krillen and then glares at the production manager, "How much will I be getting paid to do this stupid show?"

The next day, ChiChi puts Gohan down for a nap. Goku is out somewhere and she is getting ready to do the dishes. She motions for the production team to join her at the kitchen table. She hurriedly moves several stacks of dirty dishes out of the way. "It seems like day in and day out all I do is cook and do dishes, I mean, Gohan here... well... he eats a lot. I mean, like, more than "the average human being" a lot. I want him to be healthy so I only give him organic food, so if I'm not cooking or doing dishes then I'm out in the garden doing what I can to provide healthy vegetables for my baby. Goku does his part too, you know, like, he'll, uh, go catch some fish and cut up trees for firewood. But he.." She sighs and looks down, "He's gone a lot. Guess he's got more important things to do than to be here with us. I'm proud of him and all, like he's been saving the world since he was a baby so like that's cool and all, but I just wish that he were here to sit on the couch with me and maybe take me shopping or out to eat... something like that." Gohan starts crying from the other room. ChiChi excuses herself to go get him. _  
_

Once ChiChi returns with Gohan, Goku walks through the kitchen door. "Hi ChiChi! Hi Gohan! Being good for your Mom?" He turns and waves at the camera crew and production team. He grabs some food off a plate that ChiChi had set aside for him earlier. He kisses ChiChi's cheek then kisses the top of Gohan's head and leaves.

ChiChi puts Gohan in his high chair and begins to complain, "See what I mean? Didn't he SEE all of these dishes, I mean, really? Didn't he see I could have used some help with Gohan! UGH! I can't believe he expects me to do EVERYTHING! What a chump! I cannot believe it! He better not even think about asking me to marry him today because that answer would be N. O. NO!" She turns in time to see the camera crew slipping out the back door. "HEY!" She yells. "You should help me with these dishes! Hey! Hey! I'm talking to you!" She starts throwing dirty dishes at everyone outside while they run to their vans.

Back at Capsule Corporation, Bulma is hanging out in her personal laboratory working on some experiments while Trunks coos quietly in his baby seat. Bulma tries to explain what she is currently working on for her next project, "In physics, the angular velocity is defined as the rate of change of angular displacement and is a vector quantity (more precisely, a pseudovector) which specifies the angular speed (rotational speed) of an object and the axis about which the object is rotating. The SI unit of angular velocity is radians per second, although it may be measured in other units such as degrees per second, degrees per hour, etc. Angular velocity is usually represented by the symbol omega (ω, rarely Ω). The direction of the angular velocity vector is perpendicular to the plane of rotation, in a direction which is usually specified by the right-hand rule." (_wikipedia) _Trunks falls asleep and the camera crew does too.

On Kame Island, Krillen is feeding Marron and cooking a romantic dinner to eat later on in the evening. He has already bought roses and placed them everywhere and is trying to decide on the perfect dessert and what he should wear. He happily chats with the production team and camera crew. "I'm really excited for tonight. I'm going to ask 18 to marry me... again." He opens a different jar of baby food for Marron. He continues, "I've asked her already... 37 times but hey! 38 could be my lucky number, I'm just saying!" He makes kissie-kissie noises at his daughter and asks her in a baby voice, "Do you want Mommy and Daddy to get married, Marron? Huh? Huh? Yes you do! Oh yes you do! Daddy wants to marry Mommy in the worst way... oh yes I do! Whose a pretty baby? Yes you are!" He blushes and looks back at the crew; they are embarrassed for him. He hurries up and finishes his story, "So I went into town today, I mean, WE went into town, me and Marron, I don't go anywhere without her! We picked out six dozen roses and placed them all around, I mean, I did that part while Marron slept. Actually 18 was sleeping too. Now that I think about it... 18 is still sleeping. Anyway, I have dinner in the oven and am thinking about making a "death by chocolate" cake. Pun intended. 18 will love that! I still don't know what I'm going to wear tonight. I would call some of my friends to come over but..." He continues to feed Marron, "I'm sure they're out somewhere being real men."

The crew heads upstairs to interview Android 18. When the team manager knocks on the door, 18 opens the door and yells, "Go away! I'm sleeping! Krillen! Get rid of these bozos NOW!" Everyone starts running down the steps and they hear a door slam._  
_


	2. Week Two

Today, Goku, ChiChi and Gohan are going on a picnic. ChiChi chats with Goku in between taking bites of her food, "So like, I'm so happy that you've made time for me and Gohan today. I love that we're having a picnic and all." Goku smiles at her, "Yeah, I love to eat! I like being outside! So eating outside is perfect!" ChiChi rolls her eyes. "So like, do you ever, you know, think about getting married? Ever?" She asks him longingly. Goku swallows a big bite of sandwich down before answering her, "Well sure! That's all you talk about sometimes! I can't wait to try it!"

Chichi beams, "Really? All right! Well that makes me so happy because I want to get married too. And soon. Like real soon. Like, I think it would make my Dad very happy if we were to, you know, get married. Soon." Goku agrees with her and eyes what is left of the food,"Too bad we can't have it today, am I right? am I right? Huh?" ChiChi laughs and he lightly punches her arm.

ChiChi picks up Gohan, "Aw, you're too sweet, Goku. I love you and I love Gohan so much. I don't know what I would do without the two of you in my life." She leans forward and kisses him on the cheek and cuddles with Gohan. Goku looks at ChiChi's unfinished food, "Are you going to eat that?"

That evening at the Capsule Corporation, Bulma is getting ready to go dancing with Yamcha. Her mom, Bunny, is going to babysit Trunks. Bulma explains to the camera crew, ** "**Yamcha called earlier and asked me if I'd like to go out dancing with him. And, duh?!, of course I would! I hardly ever get to go out anymore. Mainly because I want to be here when Vegeta returns. You do know he stole one of Capsule Corporation's ships and hightailed it off the planet. It's funny because the day before I had explained to him about child support. Not that I need the money, I just want him to be involved in Trunks life, I want my baby to have his daddy_." _She twirls a strand of her blue hair around her finger. "I wouldn't mind having my baby's daddy_." _She giggles.

Yamcha arrives on time and is dressed very casually but has flowers for Bulma and a teddy bear for Trunks. He greets Mrs. Briefs with an affectionate kiss on her cheek. Bulma walks in looking fantastic. Yamcha's eyes nearly pop out of his head. "Wow Bulma! You look hot! Are you ready to go?"

Bulma jiggles her hips, "Oh yeah, I am ready to have some fun! Let me give Trunks some goodbye loving." She picks up Trunks and cuddles with him. Yamcha throws his arms around both Bulma and Trunks. Trunks glares at Yamcha and Bulma looks at her mother. "All right you two," Bunny steps in, "I need to put the baby down, so you two get on outta here. Have some fun!" Bulma hands Trunks to her mother and grabs her clutch and light sweater. Yamcha holds the door open for her and they leave. "Just like old times!" Yamcha cheers.

Over on Kame Island, Krillen is paying for a pizza when cameramen arrive. He and 18 are having a romantic movie night while Marron sleeps. Krillen helps the crew unload the van, "Well, 18 turned me down the other night but hey! I have a good feeling about the number 39! She wanted a quiet evening at home and I was too tired to cook tonight. Today was laundry, grocery shopping and vacuuming day. Whew! I don't know which is harder, trying to learn the Kamehameha or days like today. I picked out the movie "Love is in the Air" but 18 wanted to watch "Zombies Must Die" so yeah, that's what we'll be doing tonight. Maybe she'll get scared and want me to hold her!"

Later that evening, 18 is holding a crying Krillen on her lap, soothingly telling him it is just a movie.

ChiChi and Goku are home from their day out, ChiChi is excited to share her news with the production crew. "I'm really excited that Goku was enthusiastic about getting married. Sometimes I feel like he doesn't really understand that we should be married and it's nice to know that he does. I'm excited for how he proposes, I think he'll be extremely romantic about it, maybe a little naive too since he doesn't really know all that much about women."

Goku changes Gohan's diaper and puts him into his crib. He playfully rubs his head and smiles at him. "I know ChiChi had a lot of fun today. I'm glad we did the picnic thing. Now I have to go out and train in the dark. I don't mind though, it's a nice change of pace and enhances my senses. I'm really just looking forward to the day when Gohan is old enough to train with me. I think he's going to be a really good fighter." He gives the camera two thumbs up.

As Goku is heading out the door, ChiChi stops him, "Where do you think you're going? It's bedtime!" She puts her hands on her hips.

"I was just heading outside to train in the dark, you know, the dark will enhance my other senses since I can't use my sight."

"I don't think so, Goku! You've got some responsibilities to take care of tonight. Your training will have to wait until tomorrow." She crosses her arms.

Goku looks heartbroken, "But ChiChi, you just said it was bedtime? What responsibilities could I possibly have while we sleep?" He scratches his head. She glances at the camera blushing, "Gokuuuu, do I have to spell it out for you?" Goku understands what she is suggesting, "Oh! Well, um, can't that wait until I'm done training?" He ducks down to avoid a vase, then turns around and runs out of the house.

Bulma sitting at a table in a dance club, sipping her drink and chatting with the crewmen. "Part of me would like to get back together with Yamcha. I mean, he's totally fun to hang out with and he's not shy about his affection for me or Trunks. But, like, he's forever cheating on me. And usually that was how we'd roll. You know? In the past, he'd cheat, I'd cry and he'd come crawling back to me, showering me with gifts, love and attention. I don't know, with Vegeta, um, well...it was different, you know real intense. Like I don't know, just, exciting-like. I miss him. I wish he'd come back to Earth. But I think since there aren't any bad guys threatening the planet or something like that, he maybe won't come back. I don't want to be alone." She looks over at Yamcha twerking with some ladies and rolls her eyes.

As the camera crew are loading their equipment into the van, Android 18 approaches them. "I want my cash money. Now."

The crew tries to explain to her that she'll get paid once the show wraps up production. They try to leave but instead, 18 picks up their van and prepares to throw it. "What part of give me money right now didn't you understand?" She drops the van and suddenly begins to power up. Everyone on the crew reaches for their wallets and tosses them to her while running to the doors of the van.

Baby Marron begins to cry. 18 looks up from counting the money. "KRILLEN, the BABY's CRYING!"


	3. Week Three

It's the third week of filming, the camera crew and production team arrive at Goku and ChiChi's place. ChiChi sits down for her monologue, "It's been a week since our picnic and Goku still hasn't proposed. So I've decided to try and help him along. I've spent all morning and early afternoon cooking all of his favorite foods. I also rented "Love Story" and "The Proposal" in hopes that he'll get some ideas. I just feel like all I do is cook and clean. I'm young, you know, I'm like any other girl. I want to go on dates and have romance in my life. I, seriously, hope that Goku proposes soon. I'm tired of mooching of my dad and feeling like, I'm not, I guess, like I'm not capable of taking care of myself and my baby. Hopefully tonight, I'll be able to persuade Goku to take a step in the right direction... which would be down the aisle!" She laughs, "My friend, Bulma, is coming over to help me with my hair and makeup. I think this will make an impact on Goku, cause like I usually wear the same outfit all the time and fix my hair the same everyday. Bulma is going to help me get my gorgeous on and then hopefully the yummy food and romantic movies will help me achieve what I want. Which is a marriage proposal. From Goku. Like soon."

The main cameraman is with Bulma in her car. She explains what is going on in her life.** "**I'm heading out into the country today to my friend's house. ChiChi is a young mom just like me. Her baby is also half-Saiyan, just like mine. The only difference is her baby daddy stuck around you know. Goku and I go way back. We grew up together. I've always thought of him like my little brother. I was really happy when he and ChiChi hooked up." Bulma pauses realizing the innuendo of what she just said. "I mean like when they started dating... not hooking up, like hooking up." She does a facepalm and tries again, "It's nice to have a friend that understands all the issues that come with being a mom and like the stress and all. ChiChi is really hoping to get Goku to propose to her and I hope her plans work out. I honestly don't think Goku even understands like what "marriage" is. I wouldn't be surprised if he thought that it's something to eat or like that." She laughs, "I do know that Goku loves ChiChi and Gohan more than anything... well except fighting but that just Goku. Oh and food... yeah those Saiyans, they love their food. And fighting. They love fighting too."

One of the production team's assistant is with Yamcha in his car. They are headed towards Capsule Corporation. Yamcha smiles at the lovely assistant and checks out her legs before talking, "Bulma and I had a great time going out dancing last week. She didn't do too much dancing but I could tell she was having fun just being out instead of working in her lab or taking care of her baby. She looks pretty hot for just having a baby and frankly, I'm glad Vegeta is not even on this planet. I have plans to reconcile with her and help her raise Trunks. Am I upset the boy isn't mine? Yeah, I am. But he's a pretty good baby, you know, doesn't cry and fuss like most of 'em do. I think life would be pretty good living at the Capsule Corporation and all of us being a happy little family. I'm heading over there now to kind of get an idea for how she's been feeling about me. Hopefully she's been thinking about me as much as I've been thinking about her." He smiles at the assistant and gazes at her legs again as they speed through the city.

Meanwhile at the Kame House, Krillen is in the driveway waiting for 18 and Marron and joining them today is Master Roshi. "Today 18 and I are taking Marron shopping. What can I say, you know women... they LOVE to shop. 18 got a little upset with me for inviting Master Roshi to join us but I still think it'll be fun to have him along. At least it will for me. Plus I'll have someone else to help me carry all the shopping bags to the car." Krillen shrugs his shoulders and laughs. "Last night, I asked 18 to marry me again. I think I'm up to 45 times now. She told me that if I ask her one more time she's going to kill me. I really didn't know whether to be turned on by that or just scared. I guess I don't really know how to take her sometimes. All I know is this morning, she seems to be in a really good mood and wanted all of us to go to the mall and then get some lunch. So it'll be a nice family outing. I love my girls! I really do!"

Bulma arrives at ChiChi's house. ChiChi runs out to greet Bulma, "Hi Bulma! I'm so glad you're here! Thanks so much for helping me with my hair and make-up! Oh! Here let me help you!" She holds Trunks while Bulmagets her beauty supplies out of her car. "I'll go and put Trunks in with Gohan. I bet they'll have fun napping and being together."

Bulma arranges her items on the table. ChiChi returns and sits down waiting for Bulma to work her magic. "I'm excited for you! You're going to get married!" She begins brushing foundation on ChiChi's face. "Have you and Goku talked any more about it? ChiChi closed her eyes while Bulma was preparing her face, "Last week, we went on a picnic, all three of us and we talked about it some then. He seemed really enthusiastic about it and I just melted. I was so happy! But then like, when we got home and after he put Gohan to bed, all he could think about was you know..." ChicChi rolled her eye

Bulma shook her head in understanding, "Oh geesh, that's ALL any guy thinks about! Why shoot that's on Yamcha's brain 24/7 you know? And Vegeta, well that's a whole 'nother ball game, if you get what I'm saying." Bulma winked at ChiChi, who was looking at her in confusion.

ChiChi asks her, "Well, like, how do you keep from getting angry about it? Cause I feel like, well, there are other things that should be more important than _that_." Now it was Bulma's turn to look at ChiChi in confusion. "I don't know Chi... I kind of like that they think about it so much." She begins to give ChiChi smoky eyes and to add mascara. Now ChiChi was downright perplexed. "Well what is in it for you? What do are you getting out of it with them working so hard like that? I mean, sure, their bodies are getting stronger and they're more powerful but how exactly does that benefit us?" Bulma stops and looks at ChiChi with confusion. "You mean Goku's not that good in bed?" The camera crew had to take five and several of the producers have facepalms.

A little while later, after the main cameraman let ChiChi know that Bulma was talking about sex and let Bulma know that ChiChi was talking about training, they decided to do a joint dialog on-camera for fun. Bulma trying not to laugh, "Okay, apparently while I was doing ChiChi's makeup, we got to talking about two totally different things!" ChiChi is sitting beside her hiding her mouth behind her hands also trying not to laugh. "But uh, yeah, Saiyans do train a lot. They like to fight, martial arts style, of course, Vegeta doesn't mind engaging in verbal fighting with me at all. But if you're all out there wanting to know, yeah, Saiyans are good at playin' too!" Both girls hug each other in a fit of giggles. "It's good!" ChiChi nods her head in agreement.

Meanwhile at Capsule Corporation, Yamcha returns to his car holding an ice packet over his right eye. "Well I just found out that Bulma is visiting a friend and that Vegeta is back on the planet." He gets into his car and drives off without another word.

Vegeta answers the door and steps outside, **"**Where's Bulma? I demand to know immediately! Where's my son? Why are you pathetic people still here with those stupid contraptions and bright lights?" One of the crew members let Vegeta know that Bulma's parents are coming up to see him. Vegeta immediately flies away without looking back.

At the Downtown Mall/Shopping Center, Krillen honestly thought having Master Roshi along would be a good thing. "Well, there's a beauty pageant going on a few blocks over and yeah... haven't seen him since. On the bright side, I'm tickled to see 18 having so much fun. She loves clothes! She's picked out numerous items for her and our daughter. They are my girls! Hopefully I'll get to have some lunch soon." 18 arrives with Marron and several shopping bags. "Here take these to the car. Marron's getting hungry. She needs to eat." Krillen takes her bags and runs for their car. While he's gone, Master Roshi returns. "Well, I see Krillen's finally wised up and left you high and dry! Don't you worry pretty lady, I will find a way for us to get back to Kame Island. I'm not changing diapers like he did though." He winks at Baby Marron. 18 smirks at him with amusement and Krillen returns to the table and sits down. "Hey,Master Roshi, you're back! Who won the pageant? How much money did she win? Did you get her phone number? Anyone's phone number?" He reaches into his diaper bag and gets food and a bib out for Marron. "And how are my lovely ladies?"

Master Roshi doesn't give 18 a chance to answer Krillen, "Pageant's still going on. They're doing the talent section right now, boring! I'm waiting for the swimsuit competition myself. I hear this year's grand prize is $5000.00." Krillen whistles while he feeds Marron; 18 sits up with interest. "Um, Krillen... I need some "alone" time." 18 gets up from the table and walks away in the direction of the pageant. Krillen watches her go, "I'm so happy that she's having fun, you're having fun..." He grins at Marron. "And my baby girl is having fun! Life is good!" Marron throws up her food all over Krillen. Master Roshi leaves without a word. Krillen sighs.


	4. Week Four

_*A huge "Thanks!" to nikki-michelle & Brii-Chan 14 for their reviews! I appreciate it because I'm a newbie on here. Also to Brii-Chan 14: I can't wait to read your story about B,C & 18 as teen moms!_

Week four begins with ChiChi out working in her garden, "Well, last week didn't go so well. Bulma came over and helped me with my hair and makeup. I had all kinds of Goku's favorite foods and had rented two really romantic movies for us to watch." She begins to aggressively rake the soil. "So there I was, looking as beautiful as can be and what did Goku go on and on and on about? Yep! The food! I wasn't too angry at first cause when he was done eating absolutely everything... he gave me the most delicious kiss ever and hugged me. It was amazing." She stops raking. "I felt so beautiful. He wanted to go back to the bedroom right then and there but I really wanted him to watch those movies so he would get a clue about proposing to me. Like always, he was agreeable and we snuggled together on the couch and would you believe it? That imbecile fell asleep! That's when I got mad. Like, really mad!" She started stabbing the dirt with her rake. The camera crew backed away remembering the dirty dishes incident.

They went inside to talk with Goku, "ChiChi's been really angry with me lately... it's kind of scary when she gets angry. I would rather face the entire Red Ribbon Army alone than deal with ChiChi when she's angry. Still the nice thing about it, she doesn't want me around when she's ticked off so I've been able to get in some extra training. How about that? Huh? Huh? Nice right?" He gives the camera two thumbs up.

Bulma is sitting at a table on the balcony of Capsule Corporation sipping hot tea, "Vegeta came home last week. When I returned from ChiChi's house, he was here waiting for me. At first, I thought he was angry. But then when I walked up to him, he threw me over his shoulder and carried me up to his bedroom and ... well yeah, we um, got reacquainted with one another. It was, Wow! Like, that's all I can really say about it... Wow." Bulma smiles and bobs her head up and down while she mouths "wow" for the third time. "Um, after we were done, I asked him if he wanted to just talk about things, nothing in particular... you know I was just hoping that he would tell me where he'd been, why he came back and that he would maybe ask me about Trunks. Instead, he went into a tirade about how Yamcha should be banned from Capsule Corporation. I'm not sure where that came from. I mean, it's not really like Vegeta to get jealous or suspicious or anything like that. I was really surprised. So after Vegeta left to go train in the Gravity Room, I gave Yamcha a quick call."

The producers of the show were able to get a transcript of the phone call between Bulma and Yamcha last week:

Bulma: Hey, how have you been?

Yamcha: All right, I've been training at the Y and then going out dancing.

Bulma: Well that sounds like fun, so have you met anyone?

Yamcha: No, I thought I had a girlfriend.

Bulma: Like that's ever stopped you before... (she giggles)

Yamcha: So how are things now that Vegeta's back?

Bulma: Wait you know he's back? How'd you find out?

Yamcha: He gave me a black eye last week! I stopped by to see you and he was already there waiting for you and demanding to see his son. He was being a jerk to the staff so I told him to calm down, you know, tried to get him to back off.

Bulma: Oh my! I don't think Vegeta is used to anyone standing up to him like that.

Yamcha: No, no he's not. I threw a couple of punches too though, so I guess I should apologize for hurting him or something...

Bulma: (rolls her eyes) You know what? I wouldn't worry about it.

Yamcha: So I'm missing you, how about I come and see you and hang out with Trunks for awhile?

Bulma: Oh not tonight, I've got so much work to do and I'm pretty sure my parent's wanted to take Trunks for the evening anyway...

Yamcha: So skip the work and come dancing with me.

Bulma: Well that sounds fun...but I don't think...

Yamcha: He never takes you anywhere does he? You never have fun with him, do you?

Bulma: Well... I wouldn't say "never."

Yamcha: Listen Bulma, I can't take this anymore... it's either him or me and you need to decide right now, cause I can't take this anymore. I love you but I'm tired of you stringing me along like this. So who's it gonna be him or me? Huh? Tell me now. And don't be stupid and pick him cause you know he'll never be there for you and Trunks like I will! I love you, Bulma. I know I cheat all the time but those girls don't mean anything to me... not like you do.

Bulma: Oh, Yamcha, we're friends right? And we're going to keep on being friends? Right? No matter what?

Yamcha: Well sure, but I'd like to be more than that. Come on, we have a history together Bulma. I can't take this anymore.

Bulma: Oh Yamcha, I'm so sorry, I gotta go... I'll talk to you later, okay? Have fun tonight. Don't drink too much.

Yamcha: Bulma! If you hang up, I'm telling you it's over! Over! You hear me? Over!

Bulma: (Click)

Bulma was smiling, "I was really surprised cause after I hung up the phone and turned around, I saw Vegeta leaning in the doorway. Apparently he had heard the whole conversation. I thought that he'd be super mad at me for callling Yamcha but he just pointed up the steps... ahem. And we went and got reacquainted some more." She giggles and covers her eyes. The crew leaves to find Vegeta for his take on the phone call. They found him in the kitchen just finishing up a meal. "The Earth woman needed to be reminded who she belongs to... I had no difficulty doing that. On my planet, that idiot would have been flayed or even burned at stake for looking at a woman who belongs to the Prince. I should kill him now. Maybe I'll just blow up his planet instead." He looks pointedly at the camera. The camera crew abruptly leaves the premises.

The crew finds Krillen training on the beach on Kame Island, "Last week, my beautiful baby momma won the West City National Beauty Contest. I was extremely proud of her. I didn't realize she had even entered the pageant. She said she wanted it to be a surprise if she won and then if she didn't win she didn't want to be embarrassed or anything like that. Wow, my woman is a beauty queen! How about that? Am I lucky or what? Of course, I was a little disappointed that she took the prize money, my car and my daughter and left for a cruise without me. But I know in my heart, she meant for me to have some "alone" time she calls it so I can catch up on my training. Gotta love her. Best. Android Girlfriend. Ever." He returns to his training as the crew members all look at one another with raised eyebrows.


	5. Week Five

Week five begins with Goku and Yamcha training together by the river at Goku's place. Goku is impressed by how far Yamcha has come with his training and martial arts skills, "Wow Yamcha, I can tell you've been training hard. It shows. Keep up the good work."

Yamcha smiles, "Thanks. I've got a long way to go before I get as strong as you though, how about your little boy? When is he going to start training?"

Goku shrugs his shoulders, "As soon as possible, although ChiChi doesn't really want me training Gohan. She wants him to be a scholar. I think he can do both!"

Yamcha agrees, "Well, if he's anything like his old man, he'll be top notch. So how are things with you and ChiChi? When are you two going to get married?"

Goku brightened up at the mention of this since his stomach was growling, "Soon I hope! ChiChi is all about us getting that! I can't wait to try it!" Yamcha looks at him funny. Goku continues, "She's alway mad at me though. I don't understand it."

Yamcha put his arm around Goku's shoulders, "Listen, take my advice. I'm a player, right? I know women. Women love gifts, flowers, candy, the whole works... you just gotta learn to grovel and beg. That'll fix things right up for ya!" Goku looks at him funny.

Vegeta arrives wanting to train with Goku; Yamcha quickly says goodbye and leaves. Vegeta stares at Yamcha until he's gone. "What were you and the idiot earthling talking about?"

Goku grinned, "ChiChi is always mad at me. Yamcha suggested I learn to grovel and beg. I don't think I can do that."

Vegeta smirks, "What a moron! Listen Kakarot, you show her who is boss. Demand her anger to begone. Demand she respects you. You're a warrior, you idiot, act like one." He begins to warm up and stretch. Goku rubs the back of his head, "Yeah, funny thing, I don't think that's going to work. You've met her. I'm pretty sure that would make things worse."

Vegeta rolls his eyes, "Well then find out what she wants and just give it to her, manipulate her." Goku thought about that, "She talks about getting married a lot. I think she's really craving it or something. I have to admit, I 've looked everywhere for it, even in the city at all the stores and can't find it. Hopefully it'll taste as good as all the other stuff she makes! I can't wait!"

Vegeta did a facepalm, "Kakarot, you do know that she is not talking about food? Marriage is a human tradition where you exchange rings and are "legally" bound to each other until you die. Whatever that means."

Goku looks at Vegeta, "Huh, that's kind of disappointing. Well, at least I understand now why ChiChi is so upset all the time. Hmmm... so are you and Bulma married?"

Vegeta stands up and prepares to spar, "Absolutely not! I'm bound to no one, nor will I ever be. Now let's train. And no holding back Kakarot, I want a real workout."

The camera crew takes bets on who will win the spar.

Today at Kame Island, Krillen is training on the beach in front of the Kame House. "So, 18 and Marron were on a cruise. They should be home sometime this evening or tomorrow. I'm excited to see my girls, it's been a couple of weeks now and I'm ready to have my family back. I wish that 18 would accept my marriage proposal but I understand that she's different. Since she is half android, I really don't know how she thinks so I don't feel right getting angry with her. The only thing that I'm sure of is how I love her and Marron with all my heart. I would do anything for them. They are my world." Camera crew takes five to find tissues

At Capsule Corporation, Bulma is working in her laboratory; Trunks is playing nearby. She is attempting to further explain her current project. "The angular velocity of a particle is measured around or relative to a point, called the origin. As shown in the diagram (with angles ɸ and θ in radians), if a line is drawn from the origin (O) to the particle (P), then the velocity (v) of the particle has a component along the radius (radial component, v‖) and a component perpendicular to the radius (cross-radial component, v⊥). If there is no radial component, then the particle moves in a circle. On the other hand, if there is no cross-radial component, then the particle moves along a straight line from the origin.

A radial motion produces no change in the direction of the particle relative to the origin, so for purposes of finding the angular velocity the radial component can be ignored. Therefore, the rotation is completely produced by the perpendicular motion around the origin, and the angular velocity is completely determined by this component. _(wikipedia)" _The camera crew falls asleep and Trunks crawls over and takes all the cameras apart.

Vegeta returns from sparring with Goku, "Earth woman, I demand you assist me right now_." _He glances over at Trunks destroying the cameras and smiles. He looks back at Bulma with a frown, "I'm busy," she response, "Just find someone else to help you."

Vegeta gets huffy, "How dare you speak to me like that! I'm the Prince of all Saiyans, you will show proper respect or else!" His angry voice wakes up the camera crew who immediately see what Trunks has done to their equipment.

"Or else what?" Bulma challenged, "I'm busy!" She then notices what Trunks is doing to the cameras and the crew, "Oh no! Trunks! Vegeta, please help them get their cameras back, Trunks won't let go. Trunks! Be nice sweetie!" Insead, Vegeta walks over to her and leans on her desk, flexing his muscles. Bulma tries hard not to notice. "Would you believe Kakarot didn't know what "marriage" was? He thought it was something to eat. I set him straight. I imagine we'll have to attend their stupid earthling function." Bulma swung around in her chair to look at him, "What?! I knew it! I knew he didn't know what it was! Oh Vegeta!"She jumps up and hugs him letting her hands linger over his muscles. "Thank you so much for setting him straight! You really are a sweetheart but I'm the only one who knows!" She giggles and squeezes his biceps.

Vegeta grins at her, "So are you going to help me or not!"

"Of course I am!" Bulma chirped at him, "Anything you need, Vegeta! Come on, Trunks! Let's go help Daddy." Bulma scoops up Trunks leaving a pile of broken cameras and crying crewmen behind in the lab.

In the evening, Android 18 and Marron return to Kame Island. Krillen reaches for Marron, "Hey! Welcome home ladies! I have missed you!" He kisses Marron all over her face; Marron coos and giggles. "So, I got a lot of training in while you were gone and I have to say I'm a force to be reckoned with; I'm even thinking of entering the World Martial Arts Tournament this year even though I don't stand a chance of beating Goku."

Android 18 tossed her bag over her shoulder, "Good for you shortcake. I'm tired. See you later." She walks off to Kame House.

Krillen watched her go with a huge smile on his face. "Did you hear that Marron! Mommy used a term of endearment while speaking to me! I would have to say this is progress!" Marron puts her baby arms around Krillen's neck and snuggles into him. The camera crew starts getting their tissues out of their pocket_s._

ChiChi is angrily putting dinner on the table, "Goku! Dinner is ready!" Goku enters the kitchen and is impressed with what's for dinner, "Wow! Something smells great!"He walks over and gives ChiChi a kiss on her cheek. He simply cannot imagine life without her or Gohan, "Hey, where's Gohan?"

ChiChi sits down and places a napkin on her lap, "Something smells great... Duh! It's your dinner! And I fed Gohan earlier while you were sparring with Vegeta. It's just the two of us this evening." She sniffed and looked annoyed. "Like THAT means anything." She stabs her food and takes a bite to eat.

Goku was tired of grumpy ChiChi, he decided then and there to take Vegeta's advice and give her what she wanted so that she would be cheerful again. "Before we eat, I would like for us to talk about marriage." ChiChi chokes on her food. Her plate and fork drop onto the floor.

Goku takes a hold of both her hands and looks her into her eyes, "You and Gohan mean everything to me. I would like for us to give each other rings and become legally bound until we die and whatever else that means."

ChiChi starts crying, "Oh Goku! Yes! Yes! I'm so happy! A thousand times yes! Here let me get you some more food! Oh, you know what? I didn't make any dessert! You need some dessert tonight don't you! Oh Goku! I love you so much! We're going to be so happy! Finally! We're going to get married! Yay!" Goku beams at her.

Later that evening, ChiChi sits down with the cameras to do her monologue. "So this evening I FINALLY got my marriage proposal. It wasn't exactly like I dreamed it would be but at this point I was just so happy to get one! So, like, tomorrow, we're going to call my Dad and give him the news and start planning a wedding!" She giggles and pumps her fists in the air.

Back at Capsule Corporation, Bulma is also giving her monologue. "Trunks destroyed all of the cameras so I had to write a check for the damages and the crew served me a restraining order... on my baby! Can you believe that? I'm so embarrassed but Vegeta is PROUD! How messed up is that? What kind of baby gets a restraining order?

Vegeta yells from the other room, "My bad-ass baby does!" Bulma just shakes her head and continues, "On the bright side, Vegeta set Goku straight on the whole marriage thing. So I'll be expecting a phone call soon about a wedding! I'm so excited for ChiChi. She's finally going to get that perfect little family that she's always wanted. I can't wait to help her with all the arrangements. Hopefully it'll give me some ideas for when Vegeta and I get married."

Vegeta yells from the other room, "Not happening, Earth Woman!" Bulma rolls her eyes and giggles, "He's just playing you know, he really loves me. He says I belong to him all the time. He's actually really sweet but I'm the only one that knows it!" This time, the camera crew rolls their eyes.

At the Kame House, Android 18 is doing a monologue for the first time since Krillen took Marron over to Goku's house. She is not happy about having to do this, "I won some money at some stupid girl contest a couple of weeks ago. I took the money and the baby and left Krillen hoping to get a rise out of him. Did he get upset? Nope. Did he yell? Nope. What does he do? He stays here and trains... then when I return, expecting a fight... he's all lovey-dovey. I am terrified for my life! What's wrong with this guy? Seriously, I want to know."

"Also, I'm going to need some more cash money. I spent all mine."

The camera crew reaches for their wallets.


	6. Week Six

_*Thanks so much to glorian175, nikki-michelle and Soul of Paladin for your reviews! Much appreciated!_

Week Six finds ChiChi planning a trip to West City. "So like I called my Dad and let him know that Goku finally proposed to me. He was estatic! He's already planning this huge wedding." ChiChi throws her arms out wide for effect. "So today, I'm going dress shopping with Bulma and 18 and then we're meeting up with the guys for dinner so we can discuss our wedding plans. I want to get married right away, because I never know when Goku is going to run off to save the world or take down an evil villian. I'm a little nervous cause I hope I can find that perfect dress plus, the guys will be taking care of the babies all day... I'm not really worried about the babies as much as I'm worried about their dads."

Bulma is going through her closet finding something to wear, "So ChiChi, 18 and I are going dress shopping. I love shopping of any kind really, who doesn't? I'm excited for ChiChi and Goku. They were meant for each other no doubt." She finishes dressing and sits down to do her makeup. "This evening, we'll be meeting up with the guys at a restaurant in downtown West City. My Mom and her friends usually play bridge but tonight they've volunteered to babysit Trunks, Gohan and Marron for all of us so we could have a fun evening out and help ChiChi and Goku with their wedding plans. It's going to be awesome!" Bulma looks thoughtfully in her mirror. " I hope Vegeta behaves himself."

At the Kame House, Android 18 is impatiently waiting for the cameraman's signal. Once he finally nods to her she begins, "Going dress shopping. Should be fun. Then we're going to dinner with friends. Should be fun. Blah, Blah, Blah. Okay, you got your story. I'm out." She hands back the mic and leaves the room. The production manager is banging his head against the wall.

The production assistant talks Krillen into doing a monologue for them. Krillen walks into the room and sits down on the couch. "So yeah, Goku proposed to ChiChi the other night and she accepted. Yep! He only had to ask once I hear." He glares down the hallway to where 18 went. "Yeah, so maybe I should get some advice from Goku on how to propose and get a positive answer." Krillen seems lost in his thoughts so the cameraman snaps his fingers. Krillen then snaps out of it, "Oh, yeah, so we're going to babysit the kids all day and then drop them off at Capsule Corporation with Bulma's Mom and friends. Then the six of us are going out for dinner. I'm not sure if it's a suit and tie thing or casual. Oh gosh, that's information I need to know! Excuse me, I need to go call Bulma." Krillen gets up and walk away. The production assistant begins to bang her head on the wall.

Later that afternoon, ChiChi is trying on dresses. "So like, I've tried on several types of dresses here, I prefer the traditonal white dress and veil though. I think I've found the perfect one... so I'm very happy about that." She swirls around making the skirt of her dress poof out. " I feel like a princess in it. I'll probably wear my hair up. I think Goku would look fabulous in a white tux... together we'll be wearing all white... it's going to be so beautiful. I'm so happy." She claps her hands in excitement.

Bulma is looking at other dresses and chatting with the camera crew, "ChiChi looks fantastic in that dress she selected. Although, I really liked her in the modern style gown she tried on earlier but after she put the traditional wedding gown on, it just seemed perfect for her. I think she should wear her hair down but you know ChiChi is also a trained fighter and the traditional dress for female fighters is to wear their hair up for ceremonies. So yeah, there you go. I am definitely going with a modern dress and my hair down for my wedding... if I ever get married. Surely, Vegeta will marry me someday, right? I mean, look at me! Who wouldn't want to marry me? I'm quite the catch!" She winks at the camera.

Android 18 who is nearby adds, "According to human customs, I don't think ChiChi is supposed to have a "white" wedding dress. Just saying..." Bulma bites her lips and smiles weakly at the camera. 18 walks away to look at other dresses. Bulma turns and mouths "Awkward." to the camera.

Goku is with Gohan outside. He spread a blanket on the grass and placed Gohan down on it. "Since ChiChi is off dress shopping, I have Gohan outside with me. I want him to get accustomed to climbing trees and swimming you know, just really learning about his surroundings. I think it'll be healthy for him. I can't wait for him to start walking, then the fun training can begin!" Gohan is lying on his back and a butterfly is dancing around his face making him giggle and coo. Goku starts performing different katas.

Krillen is holding Marron in their living room. "Even though Marron is still just a baby, I want to have a special dance with her at the wedding. I would have preferred it to be at my wedding but I guess Goku's wedding will be just as good. Just the whole wedding environment thing, you know, for me and my little girl." Krillen swoops Marron up in the air and twirls around the room with her as she laughs in delight. Krillen hugs the girl and kisses the top of her head.

Vegeta is with Trunks in the Capsule Corporation's kitchen. Trunks is in his high chair frowning at Vegeta. Vegeta is sitting at the table with his arms crossed frowning at Trunks. Vegeta finally asks Trunks, "Hungry?" Trunks finally smiles at his father.

ChiChi, Bulma and 18 are trying on shoes now that they have their dresses picked out for the wedding. ChiChi is sitting cross-legged on the chair looking dreamily out the window. "So like, I'm really excited that I'm going to finally be Goku's legal wife. Sometimes I worry that someone prettier will come along and take him from me." 18 gets a funny look on her face. ChiChi continues, "Now that we're going to be legally husband and wife, I can rest easy about it." She giggles, "He's mine!"

Bulma is happily trying on several pairs of shoes. "Oh ChiChi you've got to be kidding me! Really, Goku has never looked at anyone BUT you! You are his whole world. You have nothing, nor did you ever, have anything to worry about. I'm glad too because Yamcha cheated on me all the time and it's a terrible feeling." ChiChi frowns, "Speaking of Yamcha, he's one of Goku's best friends. I hope it's okay that we're inviting him to the wedding as well. Do you think he and Vegeta will tolerate each other for one afternoon?" Bulma laughs, "Not even an issue. They'll both do fine. I"m sure Vegeta understands that Yamcha and Goku go way back. In fact, it'll be nice to see everyone again won't it? Tien and Chiaotzu, Kami, Mr. Popo... oh are you inviting Piccolo?"

ChiChi starts to chuckle, "Piccolo became an ordained minister. He'll be officiating the wedding! Isn't that crazy!" Bulma gasps, "I can't picture that one... no... can't see it. Piccolo? A minister? Weird!" ChiChi and Bulma both starting laughing. ChiChi adds, "When Goku got a hold of him to let him know that we were getting married, he offered to marry us!" Bulma shakes her head in disbelief. "Wow, what's next?" Android 18 stands up, she has several boxes of shoes. She smiles at them and walks away to the cashier.

That evening, all three couples were seated and ordered their dinners. Krillen is happy to be spending time with his friends again, "So Goku, going to make it official are you? I'm so happy for you man, I can't wait." Goku beams at ChiChi who rubs her nose on his. Vegeta rolls his eyes and groans. Bulma elbows him. She then speaks to Krillen, "So Krillen did you hear who's going to actually marry them?" Krillen shakes his head. Bulma exclaims, "Piccolo is! Can you believe it!?" Krillen is shocked, "What? Piccolo is a licensed minister? Wow! That's, oh boy, that's... I don't even know the word I want to use for what it is..." Android 18 offers, "Weird?" Krillen quickly agrees, "Yeah! Weird is the perfect word." Krillen smiles at 18 who smiles back at him. This surprises Krillen and he does a double take.

Vegeta interupts, "I think the Namekian needs to be destroyed." ChiChi is completely unaffected by Vegeta's quiet but violent outburst. She points her fork at him, "Well wait until AFTER my wedding if you're going to do something... I'm getting married and NOTHING is going to stop me!" She glares at Vegeta. "Nothing!" Vegeta looks at Goku, feeling a little scared, wondering how Goku can stand to be with this impossible woman.

The food arrives and the two Saiyans begin devouring their meals. Everyone else scoots their chairs away from them. Krillen wanting to divert attention from the two ill-mannered men, decides to ask ChiChi about her dress, "So ChiChi did you find a dress? I bet you look fantastic in it."

18 reaches out and punches Krillen knocking him out cold. She then opens her purse and puts money down on the table. "Please forgive us, we're a little tired this evening, so we're going home now." Bulma and ChiChi look at 18 confused. Bulma asks, "Are you okay 18?" 18 picks up Krillen and puts him over her shoulder. "Yep, I'm fine. I just don't want Krillen to cheat on me." Bulma and ChiChi look at each other, realizing that 18 misunderstood their earlier conversation. ChiChi tries to explain, "Um 18, you do know that Krillen was just making conversation with me and not anything else."

18 looks at ChiChi annoyed, "Are you a mind reader?" ChiChi shakes her head. "Then you don't know what his intentions were do you? I'm not taking chances. I like Krillen even though I find him highly unusual and a little scary, more importantly, my daughter loves him." She leaves ignoring the stares of other patrons in the restaurant.

Bulma takes a big drink and ChiChi looks at Goku who just shrugs. "Androids, I don't understand their logic sometimes." he offers up to her. Vegeta adds, "Perhaps because they aren't logical sometimes. She should be destroyed." ChiChi glares at Vegeta who holds both of his hands up in defense. "Not before the wedding, of course." Then he takes a big drink.

ChiChi smacks her head, "Oh, I wanted to talk to Krillen about your bachelor party Goku!" Goku looks at ChiChi confused. "Bachelor party? What is that?" he asks. Bulma explains, "It's a party for the groom," She points to Goku, "That's you, to celebrate his last night of being single." Goku looks at Bulma even more confused. "But I haven't been single for awhile now." Bulma and ChiChi laugh. Then ChiChi explains "Until you are legally wed, you're considered to be a bachelor. Then when we are married, you become a husband." She leans over and kisses him. "Then you'll be stuck with me forever." Bulma added "So it's a Bachelor Party to celebrate your last night of being a bachelor."

Vegeta and Goku look at each other while ChiChi heartily adds, "And no strippers! I mean it! None! No women allowed!" Bulma shakes her head in disagreement, "Oh ChiChi don't be like that! It has to be fun for the other guys you know."

Then quite unexpectedly Vegeta speaks up, "I can take care of this Bachelor Party. I will set everything up." Bulma and ChiChi looked surprised. Goku looks skeptical. Goku finally murmurs, "Wow. Thanks Vegeta." Vegeta just smirks and crosses his arms. ChiChi timidly asks "So you know Yamcha will have to be invited." Without missing a beat, Vegeta tells ChiChi, "Of course, it'll be much more fun if he attends." Now all three look at Vegeta suspiciously. Bulma puts her hand on Vegeta's arm, "Vegeta? Are you feeling okay?"

Vegeta breaks out a big grin, "Never better! We're going to have fun at this party for Kakarot."


	7. Week Seven

_*A "Thank You!" to glorian175 & nightwalker4eva for the reviews!_

Vegeta sighs with impatience while the camera crew is setting up. They are a little surprised at Vegeta's offering to sit down to an interview with them. The bright lights turn on and they give Vegeta the signal to start talking. "According to Earth's customs, Kakarot needs to have a bachelor party. I've made all the arrangements. I'm looking forward to this event." He gives the camera an evil grin. The crew steps back a little. Vegeta stands up. "I'm done, begone." He walks away then turns around and flips an invitation to them, "Your presence will be expected." The crew gathers around the invitation with interest then watch him walk away.

Krillen and 18 are sitting on the couch smiling. The crew look at each other in disbelief. The bright lights turn on and they give them the signal to start talking. Krillen gushes, "So when I came to after being knocked out by 18, I was ready to pack my bags…" he breaks off and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek then continues, "but she explained to me what the girls were talking about and how she really wanted to be my one and only." Krillen lifts her hand up to his lips and kisses it. Krillen looks at the camera with a wide grin, "So yeah, we're getting married!" The crew erupts with clapping and well wishes! "She finally said yes?" someone asked. Krillen blushed, "Well no, she proposed to me and I said yes!" This information is met with questioning silence. 18 begins to growl, "Continue with the hand clapping and the Ooohs and the Aaahs, right now or else," she orders, to which everyone does. Then Krillen and 18 exchange a kiss.

ChiChi is washing dishes, "There is so much to do now, I have a wedding to plan but like, I'm also a Mom, so I have to take care of Gohan and Goku, the housekeeping, cooking and cleaning, like that kind of stuff and it's pretty overwhelming. I think our dinner party went well, well… except for 18 knocking out Krillen of course, but everything else was great. I had so much fun shopping with my friends and then having a fun dinner planning our wedding. I'm really surprised that like Vegeta wants to do Goku's bachelor party. That's really, like out of character for him. But, Goku seems to have a lot of respect for Vegeta so I guess this should end up like being a really good thing." She puts the last dish in the strainer and towel dries her hands, "Come to think of it, I'm also surprised that Vegeta has no problem with Yamcha being invited to this party. I must have underestimated Vegeta's kindness and understanding."

Back at Capsule Corporation, Bulma slams the door to Vegeta's bedroom, "What are you up to, exactly?" Vegeta smirks at her while lying on his bed with his hands behind his head and his legs crossed. "You asked me to be nice to your friends. I am just being nice." Bulma crossed her arms and glared at him, "Seriously, what are you planning… nothing makes you this happy except for fighting." Vegeta smiled at her and raised an eyebrow. Bulma put her hands on her hips, "You're planning on fighting at Goku's party!?" Vegeta chuckles, "I prefer the term sparring; but yes, a tournament would be perfect to celebrate Kakarot's upcoming nuptials." Bulma rolls her eyes. Vegeta pats the bed beside him, "Throw out those camera buffoons and come _spar_ with me." Bulma giggles then blushes as she turns around to put her hand over the camera lens…

Over at Kame Island, Krillen is taking Marron for a walk in her stroller. "So 18 and I decided to wait until after Goku and ChiChi's wedding to announce our own. We don't want to distract from their fun and excitement. I received my invitation to Goku's bachelor party. I gotta say I was very surprised to see that Vegeta is hosting it. I thought for sure ChiChi would ask me to do it. I'm not bragging but I throw the best dinner parties around here… next to Bulma of course, mainly because she hires catering… but still Goku and I go way back to when we were training with Master Roshi… we're like brothers you know? I just assumed that I would be his best man and all. Oh well, I've decided that no matter what, I'm going to just go with the flow and be happy for everyone." He checks his watch and then turns the stroller around. "Speaking of dinner! Gotta get back home! 18 gets grumpy when she gets hungry. I'm actually kind of stoked that Vegeta is having a fighting tournament for Goku's party, that's a great idea. So of course, after dinner, I'm going to start training really hard; don't want to be the weakest contender there, if you know what I mean."

One of the producers of the show is having a drink with Yamcha at the local pub. "So, yeah, no one was more surprised than I was to receive an invite from ole Vegeta to a party he's throwing for Goku. Wow! I'm seriously beginning to think that perhaps Bulma has figured out a way to reprogram him or something!" He takes a big swig of his drink and smiles at the producer admiring her figure. "So, you wanna dance?" She giggles and asks him if he's worried about the sparring part of the event. "Nah, no problem there, I've been training like nobody's business at the Y. I'm buff and tough, ready to go. I actually hope I go up against Vegeta and show Bulma what she's missing!" With that he flexes his bicep and kisses it. Then he offers his hand to the woman, "Now about that dance?"

Goku is holding Gohan behind a big tree; off in the distance ChiChi is throwing a royal fit and clean dishes everywhere. "I dunno know what's going on. She got the mail today and from then on out she's been like this. I don't suppose she's going to take time out to make me dinner." Goku smiles at Gohan. "Maybe we should go visit Bulma and her kitchen." He stops to listen to ChiChi screaming in the distance and then glances sheepishly at the cameraman who is trying not to pee in his pants. "She read Vegeta's bachelor party invitation." Goku shows the cameraman the simple card.

_**You're Invited**_

_What: Kakarot's Bachelor Party_

_Where: World Martial Arts Tournament Arena_

_Tournament Style Sparring hosted by Vegeta, the Prince of Sayains_

_No Women Allowed_

_"You better come prepared to fight for your life... seriously."_

Goku scratches his head. "I'm not sure why she's so mad… I didn't see any mention of strippers in it. I can't wait! It's going to be a martial arts tournament party! Isn't that awesome! Vegeta really knows me! I can't wait to go up against him again. Say! Maybe that's why she so mad, she's a girl and won't be invited. Poor ChiChi." He tosses Gohan in the air and catches him, "It's a shame you're too young to participate little buddy!" Suddenly there is silence, Goku peeks out from behind the tree. The cameraman starts to walk out but Goku holds him back, "She's just taking a break, she's not done." The cameraman starts crying.


	8. Week Eight

Week eight opens in West City's department store, Goku is holding Gohan while ChiChi is picking out new dishes. Goku speaks to the camera, "I'm not trying to upset ChiChi, I'm just saying that if Vegeta is going through the trouble of hosting a bachelor party for me then I think it would be very rude of me not to show up. Even more rude to not participate in the activities." ChiChi just glares at him and holds a plate up for inspection, then huffs and puts it back down and walks off. Goku follows her.

ChiChi talks to the camera this time, "Goku doesn't understand, like, what if something happens to him? And what if, like, Vegeta ends up killing him or something and then I don't get to have MY wedding! I'll have to pick out another dress for his funeral instead! And then who will be my baby daddy?" Goku looks at her with a grin, "I'm a better fighter than that, ChiChi!" ChiChi just glares at him and holds another plate up for inspection, then huffs and puts it back down and walks off. Goku follows her. Several of the crew members stop to look at dishes too.

Krillen and 18 are also in the department store, 18 is holding Marron while Krillen is deciding on what china pattern he wants to select for their wedding registry. He holds up two different plates and purses his lips trying to decide. 18 rolls her eyes and spies ChiChi and Goku coming their way. "Hello, are you being tortured in here too?" ChiChi and Goku hear her greeting and walk over to the happy couple, "Wow! Fancy meeting you and 18 here, Krillen!" Goku greets him. "Yeah, imagine that!" Krillen happily agrees. ChiChi inspects the two plates that Krillen is holding. "You have good taste Krillen, may I see that one?" She points to one of the plates and he offers it to her. Gohan and Marron coo and wave at each other. ChiChi uses one of the bright lights from the camera crew to inspect her plate. ChiChi smiles then turns to Goku and says, "I like this one." Goku grins, "Then I do too!" ChiChi turns around to find a sales clerk to help them.

18 impatiently asks Krillen, "Have you found the one you like yet. I'm bored." Krillen shakes his head. "Honey, we can't rush into this…dishes are so important to a couple's registry." 18 rolls her eyes, "Whatever, I'm going somewhere else." She turns and walks off holding Marron. Krillen calls out to her, "But, but, hey! 18, we both need to like the pattern!" 18 just waves a hand at him, "What Goku said to ChiChi applies to us, okay, if you like it then I like it" and continues walking away. Marron turns around and blows her daddy a kiss. No one in the camera crew wants to follow 18, they each take turns doing rock, paper, and scissors to see who has to follow (and lose the money in his wallet). Krillen and Goku watch them with strange expressions on their faces. The crew member who loses begins to cry silently and reach for his wallet to count his money as he walks away in the direction that 18 went with Marron.

"So, hey, were you invited to Vegeta's party?" Goku asks Krillen. "Yeah, I was. I'm shocked that he's the one throwing your party for you." Goku nodded his head in agreement, "I am too. But I admit I really like the tournament-theme idea!" Krillen puts the plate down and walks along the aisle. Goku follows him. "So is Vegeta going to be your best man?" Goku looks questioningly at Krillen, "What is a best man? Does it have to do with strength? I am pretty sure that I will be the best man at this event. At least, I am going to try to be!" Krillen sighs and smiles at Goku, "No Goku, the best man is your best friend who stands beside you as you say your wedding vows."

Goku thinks this over, "Oh, well in that case, it wouldn't be Vegeta, it'd be you, Krillen." Krillen gasps in surprise; he puts his hands on his cheeks in excitement, "REALLY? Oh Goku!" and he hugs his friend and his son. The crew members applaud. "What is going on over here?!" ChiChi demands, stomping back over to the crowd. Krillen releases Goku and Gohan and grabs ChiChi's hands, "ChiChi, Goku just asked me to be his best man!" Krillen gushes. "Oh Krillen, who else would he choose to be his best man?" ChiChi laughs and hugs Krillen, then Goku hands Gohan to ChiChi and proceeds to embrace everyone in a big bear hug. ChiChi then whispers to Krillen, "So, you're looking at China patterns… I assume 18 finally said yes to your proposal? I want to hear all about it big guy." Krillen grins. "Welllll, actually, she kind of proposed to me…." ChiChi's smile fades and she frowns at him in confusion.

Vegeta, Bulma and Trunks are standing in the center of an arena with the camera crew. Vegeta is barking out instructions, "You will place a camera here, there," he points all around the arena, "and over there, there, make sure there is one over here too." Bulma is trying to describe how the arena should be decorated to the owner and event planner of the arena while bouncing Trunks in her arms. "I'm not sure how much we should do because knowing Vegeta, he's going to destroy the whole arena anyway." The owner and planner look at each other in dismay.

Bulma notices this and assures them, "Don't worry Capsule Corporation is willing to fully insure this event and pay for all damages." They both sigh in relief. After Vegeta had given out his final instructions to the crew members and to the owner and event planner, he joins Bulma who had sit down in the bleachers to feed Trunks. "Sounds like it's going to be the party of the century." Bulma muses. "Of course it will be. Anything I do is the event of the century." Vegeta says regally.

"I think since it's going to be so grand you should open it to the public." Bulma suggests. Vegeta smirks at her, "Nice try, Earth Woman, you are not invited and that's that. No women allowed." He stated as she sighed in disappointment. He put his arm around her and added, "And no strippers either." He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "I will finally beat Kakarot. Then it will be aired for all the world to see." Bulma looks at the camera and rolls her eyes.

Later that evening, Bulma gives her soliloquy. "I'm happy to see Vegeta so excited and to be so involved in something that includes my friends. I just wish that it was our wedding that we were planning instead of Goku's bachelor party. ChiChi sent a text to me this afternoon and told me that she ran into Krillen and 18 picking out china patterns, which means they are planning on tying the knot as well… I'm just a little bit bothered by the fact that I'm so fabulous and yet I don't get to be a bride yet. I mean, surely, someday, somehow, somewhere down the road, he'll see that he needs to put a ring on my finger, right?" She absentmindedly twists a piece of her long blue hair and looks out the window. "It feels like we are married already even, it'd be nice to make it offical."

ChiChi sits down for her soliloquy. "I could KILL Vegeta right now. He is taking away MY moment. All these guys want to do is fight, fight, fight. I mean really, I'm a fighter too, but, there's so much more to life than fighting. Ugh! Part of me wishes that they were doing the whole stripper thing instead." Goku calls from the other room, "Really?" ChiChi rolls her eyes, "No you dork, not really!" She turns and shakes her head to the camera, "Seriously?Did you hear him? What an idiot! I just hope that nobody gets hurt and interferes with MY big day. I won't have Goku wearing black eyes in our wedding photos or his best man in a body cast because all of his bones are broken, how's that going to look?" Goku calls from the other room, "Come on, Krillen's a better fighter than that!" ChiChi sighs and crosses her arms and legs and continues to shake her head. "I want everything to be perfect. Everything!"

18 sits down for her soliloquy. "Well, apparently we are getting married after ChiChi and Goku have their wedding. We picked out china, linen, pots and pans…bunch of crap we already have actually but whatever. I guess Vegeta is throwing a big too-doo party for Goku, which actually sounds like a lot of fun. And you know what? I'm not down with this whole "no women allowed" thing. That's not really fair. I should have a right to fight and have as much fun as the next guy."

One of the producers boldly tells her that she's not a guy so she needs to just suck it up and hang with the girls. 18 looks at him, lowers her chin and narrows her eyes and then slowly smiles at him. As she powers up, everyone starts running and screaming. The camera goes blank. Later when it's turned back on, this week's episode is dedicated to the loss of one of their producers.

_* Holy Smokes Batman! A huge thank you to TeeLee 123 for all the reviews! What great motivation for me to make sure I finish this story! AND certainly a huge thank you to glorian 175, nightwalker4eva, & Luv4Uncas for your revi_ews _as well. It's really fun to read your reviews! Thanks for the positive feedback, I appreciate it more than you'll ever know!_


	9. Week Nine

It's the ninth week of this series, ChiChi, Bulma and 18 are sitting on a park bench together while Gohan, Trunks and Marron play happily in a sand box; shoveling sand into their buckets. Off in the distance, toward the arena where Vegeta is throwing a martial arts themed bachelor party for Goku, the sky is lit up as if there were fireworks going off and the ground shaking as if a series of earthquakes were happening.

The show's skeleton production crew is nervously setting up for Week Nine's episode. After the sudden loss of their own and the fact that they're all losing money rather than earning it… most of the crew quit over the weekend. The few dedicated however, did manage to get an increase in their salaries as well as a restraining order on 18. Once everything is in place, the cameraman gives Bulma a nod.

"Wow! It sure sounds like the party is a hit!" Bulma smiles at the camera and motions over toward the arena. "Since it's a 'boys-only' party, the girls and I are here at West City Park to let the babies play together…" ChiChi interrupts, "AND to keep an eye on things! I will never forgive Goku if he's got a black eye for our wedding photos! They better not do too much damage or else!" She sits back into the bench and crosses her arms with one final, "Hmmph."

18 looks annoyed, "Or else what?" she demands of ChiChi. "What are you going to do about it? Looks to me like they're already into it and doing some damage and you're just sitting here like a local soccer mom." Bulma's eyes went wide as ChiChi's face got beet red and steam started to come out of her ears.

ChiChi stands up and faces 18. She has her hands on her hips and leans down to yell, "How dare you speak to me like that! Do you know who you're talking to?" 18 just grins. ChiChi straightens her arms and clenches her fists. "Well! Do YOU?" 18 yawns.

"Um, I know, why don't we grab the kids and head to the mall?" Bulma suggests nervously. ChiChi and18 ignore her. ChiChi puts her nose close to 18's nose, "Well… ANSWER ME!" 18 takes one finger and shoves ChiChi back; she lands in the middle of the sandbox flat on her back. Marron, Gohan and Trunks proceed to pour sand on her head instead of in their buckets. 18 begins to chuckle and looks directly at the camera, "Now I'm having fun."

ChiChi jumps up in a flash, flies to 18 and punches her square in the face; causing her to flip over the bench. Bulma jumps up, "Oh my! Oh girls, girls, let's not do this… oh…" Bulma begins to plea with her friends, extending one arm towards ChiChi and the other towards 18.

Before Bulma could finish pleading however, 18 was up on her feet and in a fighting stance that mimicked ChiChi's. Bulma looks back and forth, "Okay ladies, enough is enough!" Just as Bulma stepped in between 18 and ChiChi, she was bombarded by fists from both sides. 18 and ChiChi jump back in surprise as Bulma collapses to the ground.

"Get outta the way, Bulma!" ChiChi shouts while 18 says quietly, "Sorry, wrong friend."

Bulma shakily gets to her feet. ChiChi and 18 glare at her and each other while resuming their fighting stances. Bulma draws her shoulders up and takes a deep breath. Then she marches over to where she was sitting, reaches into her bag and grabs a laser-taser that she invented. Bulma aims it up and fires it. ChiChi flips backwards to avoid being tased while Bulma starts screaming, "I've had it with you two! I just wanted a nice day out with my baby and friends! And all you two can think about is fighting! Well you got it sisters!" Bulma starts shooting her taser towards ChiChi and 18 repeatedly making them flip and jump out of the way while continuing with their original fight.

The camera crew runs for their lives but continue to film the fight between the three teen moms. The babies continue to play in the sand box as if nothing is happening. Trunks offers his blue bucket for Marron's yellow bucket. Then Marron offers Gohan her yellow shovel for Gohan's red one. The three kids then proceed to dump the sand out of their buckets and start over with shoveling sand back into them.

Meanwhile at the arena, Goku, Vegeta, Krillen, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, and several other fighters who were invited, all stop and look up at the sky toward West City Public Park. "Hey!" Goku points. "Looks like a fireworks show is going on over there! Fantastic!" Goku grins at Krillen, who nods in agreement. "Yeah! And well, hey! Weren't the girls taking the babies to the park today? Oh boy, I bet that'll be tons of fun for them."

Vegeta's eyes narrows. "That looks more like energy blasts than fireworks, you morons." Yamcha steps up beside Vegeta, "Yeah, I think so too, maybe we ought to go see what's going on, you know, make sure Bulma, er... everyone, is safe. Ole Vegeta and I don't mind postponing our turn," he slaps Vegeta on the back, "Right buddy?"

Vegeta grimaces as Yamcha's hand touches him. He scowls and glares at Yamcha then scans the horizon toward the park and grins, "Negative." Yamcha's eyes widen. Goku and Krillen put their hands in the air, "Let's PARTY!"

Later that evening, Goku, Krillen and Vegeta are sitting on the very same park bench the teen moms were sitting on earlier. All around them is destruction. The only things that seem to have survived the earlier battle are the park bench and the sandbox. Gohan, Trunks and Marron are still happily playing in the sandbox. By now they've built an elaborate sand castle and it's getting dark.

The crew finishes setting up and cues the guys. Krillen smiles shyly at the camera. "So Vegeta's party was a huge hit!" Vegeta snickers. Goku grins, "I had a fantastic time, I would consider it to be," Goku uses both hands to emphasize, "the Best. Party. Ever." The three young fathers all nod their heads in agreement. Exhaustion from the days events leads the crew to accept this short soliloquy for the show.

As the camera crew packs up, Vegeta moves to pick up Trunks. "Let's go warrior, we need to stop by the hospital and visit your mother. Crazy earth woman." Krillen and Goku stand up as well, "Hey!" Krillen snaps his fingers, "let's all go over together. I mean, Marron and I need to check in on 18 and I know Goku and Gohan want to see how ChiChi's doing." Vegeta shrugs his shoulders, "Whatever, but you two weaklings be warned here and now, I'm not stopping by Yamcha's room."


End file.
